Clawd Wolf
"Ugh bro I can't watch this. Ya had to choose today?" '' ''- ''Clawd warning Heath about racing Clawdeen. Clawd Wolf is the 17 year old son of the werewolf and the BMOC (Big Monster On Campus) at Monster High. He is Clawdeen Wolf's big brother and Draculaura's new boyfriend. Personality: Clawd is very friendly, outgoing and kind to the others especially to his girlfriend,sorry,''ghoulfriend, Draculaura. He's a loyal friend, which is a trait dogs are known to have, like his sister Clawdeen. Portrayals: Clawd is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal in Fur Will Fly (though he only had one line), and Ogie Banks for the remainder of his appearances. In the Monster High Fright Song music video, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Werewolf Rapper" is portrayed by Taylor Belnavis. Physical Description: Clawd is tall and physically fit, since he plays on the football, casketball and track teams. He has a piercing in his left ear, and has long sideburns and gold eyes like his sister. Relationships: Family: Clawd is Clawdeen Wolf's older brother. Clawd lives with his "big family in a not so big house and it always seems like there is some kind of drama going on over there. The way they argue, you'd think they don't like each other, but you'd be wrong. They watch out for each other and if you fight one of them, you better be ready to take them all."Holt Hyde's Diary, August 1st Beside Clawdeen, he has younger sister named Howleen and a younger, unnamed brotherWebisode, "Rumor Run Wild". Friends: Clawd's profile states that "a pack leader can't play favorites", and lists all of the Monster High students as friends. He states that he considers Draculaura to be a good friend. He also was childhood friends with Romulus and they spent a lot of time together in Fright On! Pet: Clawd's pet is a gargoyle bulldog named Rockseena. Romance: *Clawd once dated Cleo de Nile, though she later dumped him and began dating Deuce Gorgon the next day. Draculaura has a huge crush on him. She took advice from Frankie and believed that if she was on the fearleading squad then Clawd would definitely notice her rather than some 'other' ghoul. In the webisode Fear Pressure, it appears Clawd is officially dating Draculaura. *In the episode Hyde and Shriek, Clawd is concerned that Draculaura wants to break up with him due to rumors being spread by The Ghostly Gossip. However, this rumor was not true, confirming that Draculaura and Clawd are officially together, and apparently intend to stay that way. Clawd cares enough about Draculaura to want to change for her, to which she calls him 'silly'. Also in the fearbook on the website Clawd wrote on one of his autographs said he was spending his summer with a special someone who is obviously Draculaura. *In Fright On! they had a very short break up due to Romulus saying he needed to date his own kind. After the fight Clawd said that he felt really bad about that which could mean Clawd is in love with Draculara and in the end they do end up getting back together. Clawd In The Monster High Books: Like Clawdeen he is also renamed Claude, to prevent further annoying comments. He makes an appearance at the school dance; when Frankie loses her head, Claude carried the body, while Billy carried her head. He has five younger brothers and Claudine (Clawdeen) is his second to youngest sister, and his parents own a bed & breakfast. It has been hinted that he may begin to date Lala (Draculaura) in the third book, Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way, much to Clawdeen's dismay. Clawd's Official Facebook Description: Lurking to make friends with a star casketball player and captain of the MH football team? Well Clawd Wolf is totally your monster. As the 17-year-old son of The Werewolf, Clawd has fierce composure on and off the field. Sometimes he sheds a little, so watch out for stray hair, but the plus side is he always has a lint brush when you need one! Careful not to throw anything when he's around - he will get distracted. Oh, and if you ever need his help, make sure to feed him first. He totally thinks with his stomach. He’s loyal to his pack even when his sisters Clawdeen and Howleen are doing their beast to push his buttons– but they are always there for each other when a monster problem needs to be tackled. Clawd’s gargoyle bulldog, Rockseena, is so screeching cool! They play fetch together on the football field at school on weekends and sometimes I can’t tell who’s having more fun. Trivia: *Clawd and Clawdeen's freaky flaws both involve their fur, Clawdeen with shaving constantly, and Clawd sheding fur in profuse amounts. *Though his webisode debut was in in Fur Will Fly, Clawd's first appearance in the franchise was in the first Monster High book. *According to Clawd's diary, werewolves and vampires are not supposed to like each other. Hence the Romeo & Juliet type relationship between Draculaura (who's father hates werewolves), and Clawd. *Though it has not yet been formally mentioned, but it is implied that Clawd is the oldest of the Wolf siblings. *He is the oldest male in the series. * Abbey, Nefera, Clawd, and Lagoona are the first—and so far only—four characters who share a favorite color, blue. * Unlike his sisters (Howleen and Clawdeen) he doesent speak in a Brooklyn accent * On the packaging of his Two-Pack with Draculaura, he is given a Skullete instead of the normal skull used for males. Gallery: 5286828212 1f3c870fa0.jpg|Clawd Wolf in Fur Will Fly 984752146.jpg Gofetch.jpg clawdwater.jpg|Clawd drinking water like a dog. ClawdxUlaD.jpg Clawd up close.jpg 207106 1920729266068 1477146576 2112155 1056842 n.jpg Clawd2.png MH-Clawd-Puppy-Eyes.png|Clawd's puppy eyes. Snapshot 1 (9-30-2011 8-15 PM).png S1600 Clawd.jpg 315723_10150323384132481_225525412480_8471813_1103104914_n.jpg 382053 309777525705954 171343356216039 1553443 1955185029 n.jpg 380710 309777599039280 171343356216039 1553445 791315993 n.jpg 378762 309777429039297 171343356216039 1553441 251337391 n.jpg 376834 309777332372640 171343356216039 1553439 277495037 n.jpg References: Category:Guys Category:Characters Category:Characters Released in 2011 Category:Characters with Dolls Category:Book Characters Category:Characters in Season 2 Webisodes Category:Characters Without Plushies Category:Werewolves Category:School's Out Category:Sweet 1600